


the Actor and Y/N’s first time

by electronic_elevator



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Time, Other, POV Second Person, Sex, Vanilla, first time together that is, gender neutral reader, reader bottoms, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronic_elevator/pseuds/electronic_elevator
Summary: The night that tips your relationship from a still unspoken and undefined not-just-friends-anymore to something decidedly romantic.
Relationships: Actor Mark/Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	the Actor and Y/N’s first time

He’s laughing at something and, goddamn, he’s pretty. You lean over the table, over the mostly-finished food you’d cooked together, and you kiss him before you ever think it through. It has the unfortunate side effect of stopping his laughter and you almost regret it, pulling back with a giggle to hide all of that. 

But this is the direction things have been going, so it shouldn’t have come as such a surprise, but he’s regarding you like it was. Like he’s not sure of your intent. Then he leans forward again and kisses you again, kisses you and grabs your arms like he needs to hold you there to believe you’ll stay. That simply won’t do, so you move toward him, sitting on his lap, and his kiss gets more vigorous at the development, but resting your arms on his shoulders forces him to drop his possessive grip on you, instead circling around your back in a looser way. Steadying you there. 

You pull back a bit, looking into his eyes from mere inches away.

The Actor licks his lips. “Do you want to move this to the bed?”

If you hadn’t before — and you had — his low, smooth voice would’ve convinced you. You felt _wanted_ for the first time in a long time, you felt desirable and that felt good; and you wanted him, too, you wanted his touch and you wanted his company… but you couldn’t tell, even from looking into his open, lust-bright eyes if he _believed_ you, at the moment.

Nonetheless, you said yes, nodding and giving him a peck on the lips before slipping off his lap, loosely linking fingers as you led the way to his bedroom. Beside the bed, he pulled you close again, holding you against him and kissing you deeply, dramatic and romantic but it wasn’t so cliche because it was him. You brushed a hand through his hair, ever so softly, because you wanted to be soft to him. 

He pulled back to breathe and you reached for his clothes, undressing him quickly; he helped you do the same and soon you’d made a pile on the ground. You’d never seen each other fully naked before, and you couldn’t help but look. The Actor was indisputably attractive — not for any dramatic reason; he was simply well-made. He had an alarming amount of serious-looking scars on his body but his breath sort of hitched when he saw you looking; you met his eyes again and there was so much hurt there. …This wasn’t the sort of thing to unpack now, so you kissed him softly, and he melted into your embrace like he was starting to believe you. “You’re beautiful,” you murmured, and it was a little bit of a sweet nothing but it was true.

The two of you climbed on the bed together, side by side, legs entwined and holding each other close. After a bit, you moved a hand down his body, gently caressing his side and his hip and finally stroking his dick, though slowly. He gave a little whine, pressing into your touch, and you smiled. You were turned on, as well, so when he was fully hard you moved your hands back up to his shoulders, and softly asked, “You ready?” 

The Actor nodded, shifting to line himself up and slowly sliding into you. You made a satisfied, pleasured sound and saw his lips quirk, then he began to move, fucking into you sweetly. 

You sighed his name, moving with him. He kept the pace relatively slow, and stayed relatively gentle; it felt good physically, but it meant more that you felt cared for and— well, _“loved”_ would be an awfully strong word to use, and awfully dangerous to use for the first time _now,_ so you didn’t. Instead, you kissed him and held him close to you.

You could tell he was getting closer from his breathing and the way he moved; when he broke the kiss, you’d hear little moans, usually of nothing but sometimes of your name, and then he moved one hand down to touch you and you gasped. 

He was skillful and you weren’t so shocked but you were goddamn appreciative, and with his dedicated touches he brought you closer and closer to your orgasm. The first time he made you whimper, he smirked — something you saw in his eyes but felt against your lips as he recaptured them. But, hey, if he was making you feel this good he was allowed to be a little self-satisfied about it. 

“Keep going; I’m close,” you breathed, and he nodded. 

“I want you to cum with me,” he told you, adjusting and picking up his pace just slightly, and you adjusted to let him deeper, closer. 

With his attention, it wasn’t long before you both reached that point — you couldn’t say who came first, but you both spilled over in each other’s arms, breathing each other’s names. 

In the afterglow, the Actor moved to be more beside you than atop you, and gave a contented almost-sigh, looked at you with — oh, but it would be really bad to start throwing the L-word around… but a very warm smile. You couldn’t help but smile back. Actually, it took you all the way to giggling, and you leaned in to give him another kiss; a light and playful one. 

“What is it?” he asked. 

The forbidden words jumped to your tongue again but _you would not say something you’d regret…_ “I’m just… happy. That was good.” 

The smirk was back. “Well of course; it was with _me.”_

“Oh, don’t ruin it, just tell me I was a good lay and cuddle with me,” you teased, scrunching your nose up. 

He smiled again, a real smile, and kissed you on the nose. “Right, right.” Then he wrapped his arms around you and damn if you didn’t feel perfectly in place.

You’d eventually get up and clean up… but it seemed there’d be more of this to come, and the way that made you feel…

_Fuck,_ you loved him, didn’t you?


End file.
